Andrei Sokolov
(Former) |birthday=August 16th |age=20 |gender=Male |height=6'7" |weight= |hair=White |eye=Golden |bloodtype=AB+ |quirk=24/6 |status=Alive |family= Vera Sokolov (Sister) Alina Sokolov (Sister) Alisa Sokolov (Sister) Markus Vermillion (Cousin) |birthplace= , |occupation= Pro Hero Hero Suit Creator |affiliation=Munori Agency (Former) |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= A Sleepless Nightmare A Venomous Nightmare A Childhood Nightmare |voice= }} Andrei Sokolov (アンドレー スッコロブ, Andoree Sukkorobu) is a graduate student from U.A. High's Support Class, in the top percentile of his class. He is the user of a Mutant-Type Quirk known as 24/6, which has allowed him to become one of the brightest minds of this decade, if not this century. He has designed countless Hero Suits that he provides to other Heroes, and runs his own business for this art. Despite not graduating from the Hero Course, Andrei still managed to obtain his Hero License, and went by by the name . After a disagreement with the Hero Association, he has left the life of a Hero in favour of the life of a vigilante, teaming up with a detective in order to protect Japan. He now operates under the name of . Appearance Andrei is an absolute giant of a man, towering over the general populace of Japan and other countries. He stands at a bewildering 201 cm, with a physique that makes others envious. Having worked in forges and workshops for the majority of his life, his body has acclimated to these conditions and the strength required for forging things. As such, he is fairly broad, with defined arms and chest. His hair is snow white, a colour as pure as his bottomless kindness. The colour of his eyes are a slightly murky gold, the colour of the sun rising during a foggy morning. Andrei also has multiple ear piercings, something that often surprises people. Andrei has a few outfits that he adorns, depending on the time of day and where he is. When he goes out, he will usually wears a maroon turtleneck with a grey coat on top. No matter the season, Andrei will often wear this outfit when he goes out. The outfit he often wears when he sleeps is a navy blue tank, with white and grey marbled set of sweatpants. The tank is a bit too small, so it clings to Andrei’s physique. Otherwise, Andrei will wear a white tee, with some rips and black sweatpants. Personality Andrei is the sort of man that enjoys his alone time, often spent working on gadgets or creating/improving his various suits. To him, being swamped with technical work is relaxing, as it is the thing he is most comfortable with. Even from a young age, he often took apart his family computer and reassembled it, adding and removing parts to make it more and more optimal and advanced. He would spend days at a time working on his own contraptions, working on coding them for various purposes. His favourite was one he made in elementary school, that would cause the school servers to only load up a gaming website. He got in trouble for this a lot, and the school kept upgrading their firewall. But Andrei always quickly found a way around, finding himself to be relaxed and at home when overcoming such a technical problem. By the time he was 12, he was eligible to go to on a full scholarship. He denied as he wanted to experience school life to its fullest, and get more and more “real life technical problems”, so that he could always feel relaxed. Whenever he is overly stressed, he will smoke a cigarette; a habit he is unhappy with. Relationships Family= |-| Other= Maaya Xavier and Andrei have an interesting relationship. They first met during an early morning stroll, where the two hit it off. Despite Maaya being someone on the wanted list, Andrei enjoyed her company, and became excellent friends. As time continued to progress during that day, a spark formed. However, after Maaya performed and kidnapped a child, Andrei had to step in. He even told her he would let it all slide if she just let the child free. However, she couldn't. And so, the spark that had begun to form between them became one of hate on Maaya's end. After a quick battle, where Andrei captured the key members of the Troupe of Treachery, he told them he was sending them to a prison. Instead, Andrei left them in the middle of nowhere, and told them to never return, for both their sakes and Andrei's own. The two reunited a few months after, Maaya returning to see Andrei out of necessity. Maaya needed help, as she had been poisoned. Andrei was more than willing to help, and replaced her nerves with metallic ones, removing the infection completely. Andrei suggested that Maaya stay the night before leaving, just so Andrei could make sure that the replacement nerves didn't cause any additional issues within her, to which Maaya agreed. The morning after, the two made some casual conversation, and Andrei even showed her his main workshop. Eventually, the two parted ways, Maaya taking one of his jumpers in the process. While they were parting ways, there was an awkward moment, and Andrei began to feel something he couldn't understand. Once again, a few weeks after their previous encounter, the two were reunited. Maaya came to his place in a panic, telling him that he was in danger. Upon finding out what the danger was, and what he was doing to Maaya, something snapped in Andrei. Andrei found the man that was endangering Maaya and her Troupe and attacked him, beating him senseless, albeit with some restraint. However, Maaya arrived and managed to calm Andrei down by clenching onto his arm. Maaya was the reason Andrei hadn't proceeded with his plan to kill that man. After that incident, Andrei fixed up the Troupe's tent and was invited to dinner. During dinner, Andrei found out that Maaya and the Troupe would be leaving Japan. Andrei was heartbroken, and it was during this relevation he realized what he his feelings for Maaya were; he loved her. History Quirk & Abilities Quirk Equipment Suits Andrei's quirk does not give him any combat prowess, as the Quirk simply lets him stay awake for 6 days a week. However, Andrei's blinding intelligence has allowed him to create mechanical suits that allow him to contend with other Heroes and go toe-to-toe with Villains. Main Suits= was Andrei's first and primary suit. With rocket propellers to let him fly through the air, and countless ballistic weapons, with both lethal and non-lethal ammunition, it is an excellent piece of equipment that Andrei has begun to treat as his own flesh and blood. The most powerful weapon accessible to the Suit Arc-2 is the , a weapon that can easly pierce through almost any material. But collecting electricity into its storage unit, it can be discharged violently into a compressed beam of energy that is almost impossible to avoid due to the sheer speed of lightning itself. Andrei has only used this weapon twice in his life, and each time resulted in a catastrophic amount of damage to the surrounding area. |Omoi Tōzoku|lit. "Heart Stealer"}} is Andrei's current primary suit, always on his person. However, he is not always wearing it, but carries it in the form of a suitcase. When needed, Andrei can have this suitcase expand into the ROMEO Suit and equip it to himself whenever required. This suit has been designed to withstand the highest of speeds, able to cover the distance of 100 metres within a bit less than a second. It does this with assistance, utilizing retractable boosters, derived directly from engines. The SR-71 Blackbird is one of, if not the fastest jet in the world to date. The suit also has these thrusters on the bottom of its feet and its palms, albeit suited for the feet and palms. The suit also has miniature versions on the back of the hand, so it can slap its opponents with greater speed and therefore with greater force. Continuing from its speedy approach, the suit also has the ability to analyze the movements of the opponent to predict and even dodge an attack on its own. In terms of weapons, ROMEO is the only one to sport an effective close-range weapon; two large blades that expand from the top of the suits forearm. The blade is composed of a mixture of titanium and a carbon-based alloy. This results in a weapon that is a third the weight of steel, but is much more durable. Of course, ROMEO does have long-range weapons as well. In this case, two retractable shoulder-mounted cannons that fire an extremely potent horse tranquilizer. In addition to this, ROMEO also has a retractable and compact missile launcher on the bottom of its forearm. There are two of these, and each holds one of these small yet powerful missiles. |Bōrei|lit. "Departed Spirit"}} is a suit Andrei made after the creation of the Arc-2, acting as his primary suit when it comes to reconnaissance missions. This suit contains Andrei's custom-designed technology, specifically his phasing technology. As suggested by the name of it, this tech allows for Andrei to go into a state of phasing, which allows him and the suit to pass through objects and vice versa. This is a result of the suit vibrating at a different frequency than the frequency of the object, allowing for Andrei to phase through objects with ease. The suit has two unique forms of ammunition, an extremely potent version of horse tranquilizer, and a virus that messes with an individuals nerve system. The virus was added after the creation of AMBROSIUS, derived from the potent infected venom he had removed from Maaya Xavier. He wasn't able to have it reprogram ones nerve system to his liking, but being able to stop and mix up signals was just as useful, and it happened much faster. Just like AMBROSIUS, HOLLOW can break through any computerized system. Unlike other suits, HOLLOW does not have many offensive systems except for two mounted machine guns that release its unique forms of ammunition. The suit is a much more defensive build than the other suits, with its material being able to absorb and store kinetic energy to later release if needed. |Kamiyari|lit. "Weapon of God"}} is Andrei's most technologically advanced suit, using a form of nanobots which he has created; Picobots. They are revered to be a thousand times smaller than nanobots, it takes far more picobots than it would nanobots to create this suit of armour. However, picobots are much more durable than nanobots, and the suit can 'regenerate' itself much faster and often than a suit composed of nanobots. The picobots also are able to vibrate at a special frequency which makes it and whomever wears it invisible to the naked eye. The suit itself itself is able to absorb the nitrogen from air and add a special solution to it, which as a result, allows for Andrei to release beams of energy, able to cleanly burn through solid concrete with ease. Andrei can also release a non-lethal version of this energy beam, which instead upon contact, secretes a substance that surrounds and traps the target. AMBROSIUS is also able to bypass most security system with a keypad or technological lock. AMBROSIUS accomplishes this by releasing picobots into the lock, and has them go through every possible combination that could open the lock within seconds. This is done due to the special chips within the Picobots, which have the processing capability of a powerful supercomputer. In addition to this, the AMBROSIUS suit is able to remotely access any system with a computer-esque system within a certain range, and remotely control it. This is done by creating a special electrical signal that allows for the picobots to locate an object with aforementioned system, and control it from there. However, by far the most powerful weapon accessible to the AMBROSIUS Suit is its Biological EMP (BEMP). By slamming his hands together, the AMBROSIUS Suit releases an unique signal that affects the brain of any sentient being within a certain range. Due to this, it causes those that are hit with the signal to have their brains shut down for a brief second. Upon its sudden 'reboot', all affected by the signal collapse to the ground, incapacitating them. |Engisha|lit. "Showsman"}} is a suit that is in contest to hold the title of being Andrei's most technologically advanced suit, filled to the brim with unique gadgets to differ itself from other suits. These differences begin even from the appearance itself. This suit is much more different than the other suits Andrei has created in the past, using a different base template in order to fully maximize the usage of nanotech and its unique features. CIRCUS also sports a large golden spider on its chest, the legs of the spider extending to around the suit itself. In terms of features, the suit does have thrusters for flight, but Andrei seldom uses them with this suit. He instead utilizes the suits capabilities to create a heavily altered version of a magnetic field in order to let it stick to surfaces. CIRCUS can also use this suit pull metallic objects towards him as long as they are within a certain range. The suit also contains 40L worth of a unique nylon-based shear-thinning adhesive, meaning it is completely solid until a shearing force is applied to it, in which case it becomes fluid. When exposed to oxygen, the fluid becomes like glue, able to stick anything to anything. The suit also has a generator, utilized solely to synthesize electricity, able to release small bolts or more commonly have the forearms and fists be surrounded in this electricity. This can be used to stun and harm opponents, proportional to each individuals level of sensitivity to electricity itself. Most likely CIRCUS' most revered ability is its echolocation. CIRCUS constantly sends out sound waves undetectable by human ears. These sound waves bounce back and using a unique algorithm Andrei devised, CIRCUS determines whether what it has detected is a threat. If it is, CIRCUS informs the wearer of said threat, allowing for the wearer to determine a way to avoid and/or counter the incoming threat. The suit also adorns a feature used in tandem with CIRCUS' echolocation is its neural interface. It is an absolutely phenomenal piece of technology, able to receive and transmit thoughts by converting them into electrical signals using an algorithm, all in just under a nanosecond. That in itself is phenomenal, as the speed at which all this occurs is actually faster than the time it takes for the brain to receive and transmit the signals themselves. The suit also has four leg like appendages, able to be formed and reformed due to its nanobot physiology. These legs are extremely durable, and can wrap themselves around Andrei and close the gaps between the appendages using nanobots in order to protect and shield the vigilante. |-| Armageddon Collection= Quotes *''"Road work ahead? Yeah, I sure hope it does."'' (Andrei Sokolov, joking around on a road trip with Satoru Kensei.) Trivia *Andrei, along with his Earth 7 counterpart are the authors favourite characters. *Andrei... Category:Males Category:Characters Category:U.A. Graduates Category:Quirk Users Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Former Heroes Category:Vigilantes